


very very much

by dewdropsinthemorning



Category: UNB (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, choreographer! hansol, global supermodel! jun, hansol is soft, jun caught a cold :c, jun is a baby, tsundere! hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdropsinthemorning/pseuds/dewdropsinthemorning
Summary: jun caught a cold and nothing else could make hansol's heart hurt more.





	very very much

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! :D
> 
> i've recently just finished watching 'the unit' and inevitably fell in love with unb so... what else can i do but write about the group's biggest ship: JUNSOL. 
> 
> honestly, we always see how whipped jun is for hansol but rarely the other way around. i blame it on hansol's tsundere behaviors. thuuuuuus, this work was made based on my firm belief that hansol is much more whipped for jun than jun is for him (he just doesn't want to show it). 
> 
> i was also inspired by this tumblr user's sick au prompts: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> thank you for stopping by and i hope you enjoy the read! 
> 
> comments are ALWAYS welcomed :3 <3

it was a quiet saturday afternoon in the junsol residence when jun suddenly started to feel the common symptoms of **DEATH**. okay, maybe it wasn’t _that_ intense; he caught a cold. 

the day has been going great. jun had just received news that he will be walking in the upcoming fall collection and was celebrating via three dozen kisses on hansol’s face. doing so caused the other to complain (“what are you doing? get off of me, you monster!”) but nevertheless prompted him to give jun a big congratulatory kiss back anyways. 

but that is the past now (and by past, he means this morning). a past in which jun’s body wasn’t slowly decaying and the love of his life was still home with him. hansol’s company had called him three hours prior, asking him to attend an urgent meeting. apparently, the idol group whom he choreographs for recently changed their debut date to an earlier time, thus causing the elder to _have_ to be there (otherwise the group would have a 100% complete debut song with a 50% complete choreography). upon telling the caller that he’d be there as soon as possible, hansol rushed to peck jun on the cheek, apologize for not being able to stay in for their saturday, and promise to make it up for him in the future. 

fast forward three hours and jun gradually begins to feel cold chills run down his spine as his limbs are overtaken by fatigue. the idea of him being sick makes him angry. he rarely gets sick! he _never_ gets sick! “it’s a gift from the gods”, his mother would say. after he’s bragged so many times to hansol about how “immune” he was to germs while the other was sick, jun guesses that it’s about time karma gets to him now. 

three cold chills later cause jun to commence his search for a jacket, sweater, hoodie, garbage bag, or just _ANYTHING_ to keep him warm. why is it so cold in here? did hansol turn off the heater or something? that little rascal; he swears he’s going to give him a scolding once he gets home. as jun throws on the first hoodie he could lay his hands on, he suddenly remembers that it’s august and anyone who’s using a heater right now is probably either 1) mental or 2) anemic. june is neither… he hopes. 

a quick pound in his head leads jun to their living room couch where, fortunately for him, their flea-bought blanket lays. (don’t judge. they’re merely a young couple trying to take on the world. and plus, the blanket was cute.) 

“i’m going to fucking die,” jun whispers to himself as he pulls the blanket up to his nose. 

“i’m not gonna able to marry, have children, or buy a jetski. i’m just going to fucking die...” jun continues as he feels his breaths get hotter and hotter by the moment. 

his eyelids begin to droop when a familiar sound from the door snaps him out of his dream-like state. 

“babe, i’m ba… aaaaack?” hansol confusedly announces as he sees his boyfriend wrapped in a burrito on the couch. 

“hello back. i’m…” jun begins to say before a sudden cough attack conquers his body. “jun! i’m jun,” he manages to finish. 

a quiet groan can be heard as hansol sets down his keys and quickens his pace to his boyfriend. 

“babe, are you good?” hansol asks as he reaches the jun-cocoon. 

"i am 100% more good than good. i’m gooder. the good- **EST**. how’d the meeting go?” jun asks, using every willpower in his body to hide the fact that he was 100% _not_ good. in fact, he’s never been this _un-GOOD_ before. 

“are you sure? you don’t look too good,” hansol says worriedly as he takes a seat on the ground in front of the sofa, where his hand can then easily goes up to feel at jun’s forehead. 

“ **JESUS CHRIST** , you’re burning up. how are you feeling?” hansol says frantically as he continues to use the back of his hand to feel at jun’s cheeks, jawline, and neck. 

“what burning up? i’m just too hot for you, you peasant. you just can’t handle all ‘dis,” jun slurs, half awake, half... pre-dead. 

hansol then rolls his eyes as he begins to unravel jun’s blanket cocoon. 

“ahhHH don’t you know what cold is mister?!” jun yelps as hansol lifts up his blanket. 

you’re evil... cute… _but evil_ ,” jun continues, eyes squinting for a more dramatic effect. 

"right. and this evil person’s the only one who can take care of you at this moment. i can leave you here to suffer alone… _oOor_ i can cook you very bland soup. now which one would you like?” hansol sasses as he simultaneously feels at jun’s burning hot hands. 

he then is met with a pout and tear-filled eyes upon looking up at jun again. 

“ **woahwoAHWOAHWOAH** that wasn’t even mean why are you crying hey hey no stop i’m sorry i’ll cook you all the soups please don’t cry,” hansol says quickly as he panics to retuck jun’s blanket to cup at the latter’s cheeks. 

hansol’s worry then turns into mild confusion when he sees that jun had just burst into a weak smile. 

“well look at you being soft for me, mr. choreographer. maybe you aren’t the devil that you _most definitely_ are after all. perhaps only like a… a _mini-devil_. also, sorry to burst your bubble but the teary eyes aren’t real. i mean, the POUT is, ‘cause you deserved it, but the teary eyes aren’t. i’m just having mad allergies right now. sorry not sorry. still love you though,” jun says as his nearest hand automatically reaches down to place itself at the back of hansol’s neck. 

at that, hansol quickly withdraws his hands from jun’s cheeks to flick him softly on the forehead instead. 

“ow can’t you see that i’m suffering enough already?” jun complains as the hand on hansol’s neck retracts to feel over the “injured” spot. 

“ _sorry not sorry. still love you though,_ ” hansol mocks as he then sits up to retrieve a wet towel, a small smile on his face (although jun can’t see it). 

“devil,” hansol hears jun mumble as he makes his way to their bathroom. 

**❤**

hansol returns to a 10/10 **K.O** -ed jun. he should’ve known that this would happen. not the sleeping jun, but the sick jun. after all, the latter had been _too_ lucky the previous times. one can only live so many days in their life without being sick. 

the older then returns to his original spot in front of the sofa to gaze at his very sick boyfriend. usually, jun would wake up to the quietest of sounds, mostly because of hansol to be honest. thus, the older would rarely get the opportunity to study the latter’s sleeping face. hansol then (guiltily) lets himself get lost in jun’s presence; his steady breaths, his long eyelashes, his soft cheeks, and his parted lips. a sudden wince from the younger, however, consequently snaps hansol back to reality. 

hansol then mentally sighs as he stands up to study the sleeping figure before him. how the hell was he supposed to get jun to their bed now. 

usually, hansol would merely wake him up every time he finds him asleep on the couch. one time, however, after many complaints (“why did you wake me up”, “i was having the dopest dream”, “you’re an awful human being, “i’m going to be mad at you forever, etc.), jun ordered that hansol carry him bridal-style to bed (“because it’s romantic!”). however, a 6’0 man trying to carry a 6’1 man wasn’t the brightest idea. needless to say, both of them saw their lives flash before their eyes that night. ever since then, hansol swore to himself that he’ll never be “romantic” ever again. 

now, upon looking down at the sick man below him, it seems as though hansol doesn’t have much of a choice. 

tsundere hansol: **0** | soft hansol: **1**

“ _sigh_ , i love but hate you so much” hansol says as he carefully unravels his boyfriend’s blanket once again; the latter winces in response, only to quickly go back to sleep afterward. 

upon pulling off his blanket, hansol sees that jun is wearing his hoodie. 

“so now not ONLY are you making my heart hurt, but you’re gonna steal my clothes as well? you little rascal” hansol says after he catches sight of his familiar pink hoodie. 

even so, he can’t deny how cute jun looks in it. he should really wear pink more. it suits him. 

hansol makes a mental note to tell the younger one day as he simultaneously slides his arms under jun’s back and knees. 

“okay you big ball of 1,000 degrees, let’s go” hansol encourages himself as he stands up. 

surprisingly, it didn’t take that much effort this time. hansol hopes to god that jun didn’t lose any weight. just the thought of it made his heart sunk. 

hansol then feels jun stir below him as a pair of arms suddenly come up to wrap around his neck. 

“babe,” hansol hears from below him. 

“i’m here,” hansol replies softly as he rubs his hand up and down the other’s back. 

“i’m going to die,” jun murmurs, eyes still closed as he nudges closer to hansol’s neck. 

hansol almost laughs at the odd response. even so, he couldn’t help but coo at the man in his arms. 

“no you’re not. go to sleep. if you’re gonna die, i’ll die with you okay?” hansol replies as he softly plants a kiss on jun’s forehead. 

at that, jun hums and relaxes into the elder’s arms again. the pout still hasn’t left his lips and hansol swears his heart is going to spontaneously combust one day. 

hansol then gently kicks open their bedroom door as he slowly makes his way over the threshold. 

careful not to let jun’s head hit the mattress so roughly, hansol sets him down in the most gentle manner possible. 

after double-blanketing the younger (just to be sure), hansol does so that his previously prepared wet towel is now appropriately on jun’s forehead. 

following the sight of his sick ball of 1,000 degrees once again, hansol can’t help but climb up on the bed as well. 

his fingers then automatically reach down to stroke through jun’s hair. 

“you just really gotta run around and be sick huh? tell me how the hell am i going to make you soup now when you’re just lying here, ready to die any minute. there’s nothing in the fridge, you prick” hansol mumbles to himself as he softly leans his head on the headrest. 

at that, hansol then feels jun roll to his side, where he is now facing hansol. the older was surprised to then feel jun’s warm hand now placed on his stomach. 

hansol sighs another time as he then pulls his hand away from jun’s head to now place it over the warm hand on his stomach. 

“so now you’re _physically_ not letting me leave. guess you won’t be getting any medicine or food then,” hansol says to himself as he carefully plays with jun’s fingers. 

and so, with a very cute but _very sick_ man next to him, and with a very VERY weak heart, hansol deems that the grocery store (and jun) can wait for him for five more minutes. hopefully, jun will understand when he wakes up. after all, when else would hansol be able to see such a sight. 

hansol guiltily smiles at the man next to him. 

“sorry not sorry. love you very _very_ much though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> in an alternate universe lmao: 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157146126@N06/28652618937/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> also, please tell me if you'd want another part of this story!  
> i'd gladly provide jun's perspective (*smirks*) if you would like ;3 
> 
> once again, thank you so much for reading~ ❤


End file.
